


A Letter From Daryl (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Feels, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, POV Daryl Dixon, POV First Person, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Daryl écrit une lettre qu’il espère pourra être livrée secrètement à Rick alors qu’il est prisonnier à la base de Negan.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Rick Grimes/Michonne (mentioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Letter From Daryl (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Letter from Daryl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448775) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> Je n’ai pas de formation de traducteur alors n'hésitez pas si vous avez de meilleures idées !

Rick,

Je suis désolé. Je suis pas doué pour dire les trucs comme ça. Je suis pas doué pour dire au revoir non plus mais je pense que mon temps court à sa fin. C’est à cause de moi que Glenn est parti – que Maggie est une veuve enceinte. Et je ne veux pas qu’elle me pardonne. Ni personne d’autre. C’est à cause de moi. C’est mon prix à payer et je le paie maintenant. Je besoin que tu saches que je ne vais pas vous abandonner. Je serai fort ici et je ferai ce que je peux pour descendre Negan… pour m’échapper… me racheter auprès de Maggie.

Mais je pense que l’on sait tous les deux, mes chances de succès sont très faibles. Et j’ai besoin de tu me gardes hors de l’équation. Je veux que personne ne vienne pour. Je suis là car je mérite la punition. Tu sais que je peux la prendre, Rick. Toujours été capable de prendre ce qui m’était donné. Ce qui est dû. Ce que je mérite. Il ne va pas me briser. Il va me tuer d’abord et ce sera très bien.

Je ne veux pas que vous risquiez vos vies pour moi. Je ne veux pas que vous preniez des décisions parce que vous savez que je suis là et que vous avez besoin de me protéger. Vous devez assumer que je suis déjà parti. Je ne pas être pris en considération plus longtemps. Je ne sais pas si vous aurez un jour cette lettre, mais je devais l’écrire. Rien d’autre à faire ici à être un putain de prisonnier de guerre pendant le fin du monde que de penser à des trucs et avoir des regrets.

Ils vont m’amener au premier ramassage à Alexandria – pour montrer que j’ai été dressé. Je suis ce qu’ils ont besoin que je sois pour gagner du temps et essayer à nouveau pour Negan. J’aurai cette note sur moi et j’essayerai de la laisser pour que quelqu’un la trouve. Et quand il me ramènera dans la cellule où je suis, je prétendrai que vous l’avez. Et c’est la seule chose dont j’ai besoin.

Puisque je suis déjà parti, je vais te laisser une dernière chose que tu la veuilles ou non. Parce que je voulais que tu l’aies même si je sais que c’est égoïste de ma part. Mais merde, Rick. J’ai jamais rien eu dans ma vie et je veux juste prendre un truc pour moi. Je ne veux pas mourir sans que tu ne saches ce que tu étais pour moi.

Tu étais mon premier ami. Mon frère. Ma famille. Mon leader. Et, Rick, je t’aime. Je t’ai aimé depuis que tu es retourné à Atlanta pour mon frère. Depuis ce terrible cri quand Andrea m’a tiré dessus. Depuis que l’on a nettoyé la prison ensemble, côte à côte. Jusqu’à la longue et solitaire route hors de Terminus. Tu m’as aidé à avancer, tu m’as gardé en vie. Tu as toujours eu une foi et une confiance en moi que personne n’avait jamais eu. Je t’aime et je sais que tu m’aimes aussi. Juste pas de le même façon… et c’est ok. J’ai l’habitude de vouloir et de ne pas avoir. Je veux juste que tu saches que tu voulais tout dire pour moi. Tu as _été_ tout pour moi.

Je rêve de toi ici à la base et ça rend les nuits plus simples pour moi. Pour être honnête, tu ne veux probablement pas les détails de ces rêves, mais ils me font me sentir aimé et voulu – pas seulement comme un merdeux de Dixon. Et c’est ce que tu as toujours fais pour moi, Rick. Tu m’as fais me sentir comme si j’étais quelqu’un. Merci de m’avoir donné ça. De m’avoir donné la chance d’être quelqu’un. D’aimer quelqu’un. J’aurais aimé avoir tenté ma chance pour te montrer à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Je sais que ça n’aurait pas été réciproque. Je ne suis pas Lori. Ou Jessie. Ou Michonne. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour penser que tu me voudrais comme je te veux. Mais, Rick, je ne veux pas quitter cette vie sans dire à quelqu’un que je les aime. Et c’est toi. Ça a toujours été toi.

S’il te plaît, prends soin de Maggie et du bébé. Prends soin de Carl et Judith et dis à tout le monde combien ils comptent pour moi. J’espère te retrouver de l’autre côté. Pas que je crois à toute cette merde. Mais prétendre que je pourrais un jour poser à nouveau mes yeux sur toi rend ces dernières respirations plus simples à prendre.

Je t’aime, du début jusqu’à la fin,

Daryl

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
